Paperon de' Paperoni
Paperon de' Paperoni (Scrooge McDuck in lingua originale), noto anche semplicemente come Paperone o Zio Paperone o Zione (Uncle Scrooge), è un personaggio immaginario dei fumetti e cartoni animati Disney, ideato da Carl Barks nel 1947. Definito "il papero più ricco del mondo", è lo zio miliardario di Paperino, e appare per la prima volta nella storia Christmas on Bear Mountain, pubblicata sul n. 178 di Four Color (edita più volte in Italia con vari titoli, da Il Natale di Paperino sul Monte Orso su Topolino giornale N.677 del 1948, a Paperino sul Monte Orso su Topolino N.2716 del 2007). È uno dei personaggi Disney più amati e di maggior successo al mondo, nonostante il suo carattere avaro, ricalcato sul modello di Ebenezer Scrooge , protagonista de Il Canto di Natale di Charles Dickens, ne abbia fatto alle origini un personaggio tutt'altro che simpatico. Oltre al personaggio di Ebenezer Scrooge, la biografia di Paperone è stata probabilmente ispirata anche dalla vita di Andrew Carnegie , un miliardario americano emigrato dalla Scozia realmente esistito. Origine del personaggio Barks è già da alcuni anni al lavoro per la Western Publishing, la casa editrice che cura le uscite a fumetti dei personaggi della Disney, e realizza le avventure di Paperino e famiglia nella città di Paperopoli, da lui ideata. Decide, ad un certo punto, di iniziare a creare nuovi personaggi per popolare e rendere sempre più interessante la città sul fiume Tulebug. Paperone, così, è solo il primo di una lunga serie di personaggi grazie ai quali sarà noto come l'Uomo dei Paperi.Carl Barks Con Paperone, invece, Barks ha deciso di mostrare fisicamente l'ammontare delle sue ricchezze, al punto da farlo vivere in un edificio colmo di sacchi di banconote e soprattutto di monete d'oro. Questo edificio, che in principio era essenzialmente l'ufficio direzionale delle imprese di Paperone, si è evoluto nella matita di Barks fino a diventare un enorme silo di acciaio, di forma cubica, noto come il Deposito (Money Bin), con un volume di denaro (secondo la versione inglese) di tre acri cubici. L'esordio All'inizio Paperone è assolutamente identico alla sua controparte umana della letteratura, Ebenezer Scrooge, il personaggio di Dickens: un vecchio acido, misantropo e piegato dagli anni, ma che già fa intravedere un carattere dedito all'azione. Nella sua storia d'esordio progetta infatti una trappola particolare per testare il coraggio di suo nipote. Decide così di invitare Paperino e Qui, Quo, Qua a passare le feste natalizie nella sua baita di montagna, dove poi, a loro insaputa, li raggiungerà travestito da orso. Nel frattempo i paperi se la vedranno veramente con una coppia di orsi: un cucciolotto pestifero e sfuggente e la sua irascibile madre. Una serie di circostanze, alla fine, faranno credere a Paperone che i suoi nipoti (in particolar modo Paperino) siano molto coraggiosi, accordando loro quella fiducia che li porterà, tutti insieme, ad affrontare centinaia di avventure. Evoluzione Da allora, però, Barks ha avuto modo di sviluppare il carattere di Paperino e di Paperone in maniera sempre più profonda e particolareggiata, dando spessore a due personaggi che non solo rappresentano gli aspetti negativi della nostra società, ma che sono anche in grado di tirare fuori risorse nascoste per affrontare le situazioni più disperate. Nei primi tempi Barks lo impiega nelle storie brevi e lunghe di Paperino che appaiono su Walt Disney Comics and Stories (quelle brevi, da dieci pagine) e Donald Duck (quelle lunghe). Nel periodo tra il 1947 e il 1952 il personaggio di Zio Paperone viene sempre più approfondito. La sua abitudine di tuffarsi nel denaro come un pesce baleno, farci gallerie come una talpa e gettarselo in testa, compare per la prima volta in Paperino esattore (gennaio 1951) e fa la sua seconda apparizione in Paperino e la pioggia d'oro (marzo 1951). In Zio Paperone e la ghiacciata di dollari appare il Deposito ufficiale per la prima volta. Il successo del personaggio tra i lettori spinge la casa editrice Western a dedicare al personaggio un albo speciale di Four Color Comics e incarica Carl Barks di realizzare la storia contenuta nell'albo: Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari (1952), la prima avventura di ampio respiro con il nuovo personaggio Disney.La grande dinastia dei Paperi #4, p. 7. In questa storia il ricco papero deve difendere le sue pecunie dagli assalti dei Bassotti e, per fare ciò, costruisce un lago artificiale dove immerge il suo denaro; inizia così una vera e propria disfida tra i criminali e il finanziere che, neanche a dirlo, vede quest'ultimo trionfare. A questa storia dobbiamo una delle più spettacolari quadruple del Maestro dell'Oregon. Dopo ulteriori due numeri di prova di Four Color Comics intitolati ad Uncle Scrooge (il nome originale del personaggio), la Western decide di varare una testata dedicata interamente a Zio Paperone: Uncle Scrooge, la cui numerazione inizia dal n. 4, contando retroattivamente anche i tre numeri di Four Color Comics intitolati al multimiliardario.La grande dinastia dei Paperi #4, p. 9. Da allora Paperone fa una lunga strada, passando tra le mani di molti altri autori, statunitensi ed europei, ma certamente l'autore più importante per il personaggio resta Barks. Per capire meglio Paperone, è quindi utile citare altre grandi storie del Maestro dell'Oregon. Tra queste c'è da evidenziare l'esordio di Amelia, la fattucchiera napoletana che cerca in tutti i modi di impossessarsi della Numero Uno, la prima moneta guadagnata da Paperone a Glasgow, sua città natale. Infatti in Zio Paperone e la fattucchiera (ultima pubblicazione italiana La grande dinastia dei paperi n. 24) fa la sua comparsa la papera dai capelli corvini, italiana di Napoli, che è alla ricerca di monete rare per realizzare l'amuleto magico che la renderà la più ricca del mondo. Da allora inizia una lunga e terribile sfida tra Amelia e Paperone che periodicamente si rinnova sulle pagine delle varie pubblicazioni Disney sparse per il mondo (a titolo di esempio, nello stesso numero di ZP, sempre di Barks, viene pubblicata Zio Paperone e la cassaforte di cristallo, oltre che Zio Paperone in decini e destini, di Don Rosa, in cui l'artista italo-americano ci racconta l'origine della Numero Uno, dopo averci narrato, nella Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni, come era stata guadagnata). Ma non si può andare oltre senza aver citato una delle migliori storie di Barks: Zio Paperone e le sette città di Cibola. Per questa storia Barks si ispira alla leggenda delle mitiche sette città lastricate d'oro a lungo cercate invano dai conquistadores spagnoli. Queste città vengono ritrovate proprio dai paperi, che erano andati nel deserto alla ricerca di punte di freccia indiane: ma, come al solito, i Bassotti rovinano tutto e alla fine nessuno ricorda niente dell'avventura appena trascorsa. Si possono poi citare: Zio Paperone e il tesoro sottozero, dove viene menzionata l'avveniristica sostanza per fare i gelati, il bombastium; Paperon de' Paperoni e la Luna a 24 carati, dove il papero più ricco del mondo, in competizione con i Bassotti, uno sceicco arabo e un miliardario texano, cerca di raggiungere un satellite tutto d'oro che si trova poco oltre la Luna. Giunti sul satellite si scopre che questo appartiene all'uomo più ricco di Venere, che baratta il satellite per una manciata di terra, che i paperi avevano portato a bordo per far stare più tranquillo Paperino. Paperone, però, ha la sensazione di non aver fatto un buon affare. L'anno dopo (1960, mentre La Luna è del 1959) i paperi, in Zio Paperone astronauta, sono ancora nello spazio: Paperopoli è una vera e propria città del domani, straboccante di astronavi e con una propria stazione spaziale. Anche Paperone, allora, si dà all'esplorazione spaziale, scoprendo un mondo abbondante e ricco di cibi freschi, che però abbandona per aiutare dei piccoli alieni che assomigliano a piccoli indiani. Altra storia fondamentale è Zio Paperone e il torneo monetario, che introduce l'antagonista per antonomasia: Cuordipietra Famedoro. In questa storia il miliardario di Paperopoli e quello sudafricano ingaggiano una sfida per stabilire chi è il più ricco dei due. Zio Paperone "cattivo": le storie delle Giovani Marmotte Tra il 1970 e il 1974 Barks realizza numerose storie per la testata della Western Junior Woodchucks (Giovani Marmotte). In diverse di queste storie, in cui vengono trattati temi ambientalistici, Barks decide di impiegare Zio Paperone nel ruolo di "cattivo". In diverse di queste storie, infatti, Zio Paperone riveste il ruolo del miliardario senza scrupoli che, pur di guadagnare, è disposto anche ad infliggere danni enormi all'ambiente, distruggendo foreste, inquinando laghi con le scorie delle fabbriche e così via. Barks giustifica questa sua scelta in una lettera, datata 11 dicembre 1969 e indirizzata al suo biografo Mike Barrier:La grande dinastia dei Paperi #45, p. 10. Tuttavia, non sempre in queste storie Zio Paperone è un personaggio completamente negativo. Per esempio, nell'ultima tavola di Peril of the black forest, è proprio Zio Paperone a redimersi di propria spontanea volontà, rinnegando la propria decisione di distruggere la foresta dopo aver trascorso una giornata a contatto con la natura ed essersi reso conto del patrimonio che costituisce l'ambiente (tra l'altro il respirare l'aria salubre della foresta lo aveva guarito dal raffreddore cronico provocato dall'aria inquinata della città). Il Paperone italiano Nella primavera del 1952, Paperon de' Paperoni è ormai una presenza ben consolidata negli albi americani. Oltre al suo creatore, anche altri artisti come Murry, Moore, Thompson stanno lavorando sul papero più ricco del mondo. Nello stesso anno, il direttore di Topolino, Mario Gentilini, insiste con Guido Martina, il suo sceneggiatore di punta, per iniziare ad inserire anche nelle loro storie il personaggio di Paperone. Martina, così, lo fa esordire in Topolino nella valle dell'incanto, disegnata da Rino Anzi. In questa storia, in cui fa il suo esordio un ricco e imponente maniero, che sembra riprendere la Villa de' Paperoni, presente, con alcune variazioni, nelle prime storie di Martina con il personaggio, si mescolano i personaggi Disney, proprio come succede anche in USA, ma con la differenza che in Italia, prima che in America (dove avverrà circa un decennio fa), inizia a crearsi un'identità anche per la città di Topolinia, che, almeno nel nostro paese, nasce proprio in quell'anno. La trama dell'avventura è la seguente: il castello De Paperoni, contenente la fortuna di Paperone, sparisce nel nulla senza lasciare traccia e Paperone incarica Topolino e Paperino di indagare sul misterioso furto; dopo varie tribolazioni, i due giungono nella valle dell'Incanto, dove si scontrano con il vecchio arcinemico Pietro Gambadilegno, che si scopre essere stato l'autore del furto. Dopo alterne vicende, i due riescono a sconfiggere Gambadilegno e a riconsegnare il castello a Zio Paperone, che tuttavia alla fine della storia si dispera perché manca un centesimo. Le due storie successive, Paperino e le onorificenze, su soggetto di Alberto Testa, e Le miniere di Re... Paperone, su testi di Carlo Chendi, sono opera del maestro di Rapallo Luciano Bottaro, che così ha l'onore e l'onere di realizzare le prime vere storie italiane su Paperone. Quest'ultima edita sugli Albi d'Oro n. 322 del luglio 1952, in formato comic book. Dopo Bottaro toccherà quindi a Scarpa: il ghiaccio è stato sciolto e il primo Paperone italiano, così legato alle sue origini di avaro, tirchio e acido, sarà destinato ad evolvere, al pari della sua controparte americana, divenendo un modello anche per il resto del mondo. In molte storie italiane (ma non solo), specialmente in quelle di Guido Martina, Paperone è un affarista cinico, senza scrupoli e machiavellico che pur di raggiungere i suoi scopi o pur di spendere poco o nulla è disposto a tutto, anche a barare. Spesso raggira suo nipote Paperino facendogli firmare contratti che contengono clausole e cavilli scritte in piccolo che lo costringono a lavorare gratis per lui, oppure a rinunciare alla sua quota di tesoro. Oppure lo ricatta con la lista dei debiti. In molte situazioni però, la sua avarizia si rivelerà controproducente. Il Paperone martiniano è diverso da quello barksiano che, pur essendo tirchio, dimostra in molte occasioni di essere onesto (per esempio nella storia Zio Paperone e il torneo monetario in cui potrebbe vincere la sfida con Famedoro barando ma non lo fa). Il disegnatore e sceneggiatore Romano Scarpa ha inventato molti personaggi legati a Paperone come Gedeone de' Paperoni e Brigitta McBridge. Gedeone è il fratello di Paperone ed è il direttore del giornale "Il grillo parlante". È apparso per la prima volta in Paperino e i gamberi in salmi. Invece Brigitta è una papera follemente innamorata di Paperone; purtroppo per lei non è ricambiata. Cerca in alcune storie di costringere in qualche modo Paperone a sposarla e in una storia disegnata da Massimo De Vita ci riesce quasi. Apparizioni nei cartoni Zio Paperone è apparso, oltre che nei fumetti, anche in alcuni cartoni animati e film d'animazione. La prima apparizione di Paperone in forma animata (fatta eccezione per una breve apparizione cameo nella serie TV Mickey Mouse Club) fu nel mediometraggio del 1967 Zio Paperone e il denaro (Scrooge McDuck and Money) in cui insegna ai nipoti alcuni principi basilari della finanza. In seguito fece un'apparizione come Ebenezer Scrooge nel Canto di Natale di Topolino (Mickey's Christmas Carol, 1983), una versione animata del famoso romanzo di Charles Dickens Canto di Natale. È anche apparso nel cartone Sport Goofy in Soccermania (Pippo nel pallone) del 1986. Paperone è protagonista, insieme ai suoi nipotini, della serie a cartoni animati DuckTales. Alcuni episodi della serie si ispirano a storie a fumetti di Carl Barks. In questa serie, il cui primo episodio andò in onda negli Stati Uniti il 18 settembre 1987, a Paperone vengono affidati i nipotini Qui, Quo e Qua dopo che Paperino si arruola nella Marina degli Stati Uniti. Tale serie fu prodotta prima della Saga di Paperon de'Paperoni di Don Rosa, per cui la storia di come Paperone giunse in America e quella della sua famiglia si discosta non poco da quella dei fumetti. Paperone appare anche in un episodio di Raw Toonage, in due cortometraggi della serie Mickey Mouse Works, in alcuni episodi (specialmente "House of Scrooge") di House of Mouse e nei film Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas e Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Il doppiaggio italiano del personaggio Il doppiatore Mario Milita fu il primo a prestare voce al personaggio nella prima edizione italiana di Canto di Natale di Topolino, ma la popolarità di Paperone è dovuta al doppiaggio che ne fece l'attore teatrale Gigi Angelillo in Duck Tales e nel film tratto dalla serie (Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta). La scelta si rivelò talmente azzeccata che nei primi anni novanta l'attore fu chiamato per dargli voce in un nuovo doppiaggio del film sopra citato. Più recentemente, come in House of Mouse o Mickey Mouse Works, Paperone è doppiato da Giorgio Lopez. Aspetto fisico e caratteriale Fisico Nonostante abbia passato molti anni a lavorare in tutto il mondo, Paperone dimostra sempre un aspetto snello, sotto il quale si nasconde una forza sovrumana (vedi L'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca). Porta sempre delle basette e degli occhiali di cui ha grande bisogno perché la sua vista è stata disastrata dal lavoro di minatore nello Yukon. Veste in modo molto atipico per un plurimiliardario, indossa infatti sempre i soliti due o tre abiti tutti uguali comprati molti anni prima: il suo look consiste in una finanziera vecchia e logora (inizialmente nera, poi blu o rossa con risvolti di colore diverso a seconda delle versioni), una tuba a cilindro per cappello e delle ghette (anche queste blu o rosse, generalmente l'inverso della finanziera); si accompagna con un bastone da passeggio (in fondo a questo c'è una punta di calamita che acchiappa i soldi per terra inventata da Archimede Pitagorico) che non gli serve tanto per passeggiare quanto come strumento di difesa contro gli assalitori. Quando è in "tenuta da difesa" del Deposito spesso porta a tracolla un vecchio spingardino caricato a sale e un elmetto da Marine grigio. Carattere Il carattere di Paperone si è modificato nel tempo: da bambino sempliciotto si è trasformato in un papero brutale e col cuore di pietra, indurito da una vita faticosa passata a lavorare e piena di fallimenti causati sempre da furfanti di cui si è fidato. Paperone non si fida mai di nessuno (solo occasionalmente dei parenti stretti, che comunque dovranno faticare per ottenere la sua fiducia) perché spesso in passato è stato sul punto di arricchirsi ma ha visto tutti i suoi progetti andare in frantumi per colpa di alcuni truffatori di cui si era fidato. Inoltre odia tutti coloro che chiedono, vogliono, riscuotono, poiché per lui, che si è guadagnato ogni centesimo col sudore della fronte, sarebbe come un insulto vedere qualcuno arricchirsi senza fatica. Paperone detesta Quei fannulloni che non sanno guadagnarsi da vivere, poiché egli stesso ha sperimentato la povertà, la fame, ma senza mai arrendersi, come "quegli smidollati" hanno fatto. Paperone sa che deve il suo successo solo a se stesso e questo lo rende orgoglioso di ciò che ha costruito grazie alle sue capacità, al punto da perdere la testa anche solo all'idea che qualcuno possa derubarlo del suo denaro, che rappresenta per lui tutte le fatiche affrontate durante la vita, soprattutto durante la sua difficilissima infanzia e adolescenza. Nonostante ciò ha un cuore d'oro e nelle poche occasioni in cui dimostra ciò, lo fa sempre di nascosto. Inoltre, nonostante il nipote Paperino sia un fannullone, Paperone gli vuole molto bene, anche se non lo dimostra. Descrivendo il lato profondo di Paperone, Giorgio Pezzin, autore italiano, scrive: La vita di Paperone secondo gli autori statunitensi Nei primi anni novanta l'autore statunitense Don Rosa, basandosi sulle precedenti storie a fumetti di Carl Barks ha ideato la Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni (The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck), una lunga e dettagliata opera che narra la vita e le avventure del papero più ricco del mondo dalla sua infanzia al successo. Paperon de' Paperoni è dunque l'unico personaggio Disney che presenta una vera e propria biografia, completa di date e riferimenti a fatti storici realmente accaduti (Afferma l'autore: «''Io non mi invento mai nomi sciocchi per le città, e non uso mai nomi buffi o poco precisi per i personaggi storici. Faccio incontrare a Paperone persone "vere", che lui incontra attraversando l'America dal 1867 al 1947''»Guido Tiberga, Vignetta-choc, censurata dalla Disney, esce su una rivista per pochi appassionati. Paperone e' morto, non ditelo a nessuno. Ventotto anni fa: i nipoti in lacrime davanti alla tomba, La Stampa, 22 settembre 1995. Vedi Archivio de La Stampa). Infatti generalmente i personaggi Disney non hanno un passato, se non quello che occasionalmente viene rievocato nelle storie dagli autori. Di Paperone, invece, si conosce l'anno di nascita (1867), i suoi genitori e i suoi parenti stretti (di cui viene anche esplicitato il decesso, caso rarissimo nei fumetti Disney) e si possono datare le sue avventure. Nobile nascita in miseria Paperone discende da un nobile clan scozzese caduto in declino. Il giorno del suo decimo compleanno riceve da suo padre (Fergus de' Paperoni) un kit da lustrascarpe, nella speranza che possa fargli guadagnare qualche soldo. Come primo lavoro il giovane Paperone pulisce le scarpe incrostate di fango a Burt lo "scavafosse": al termine del lavoro (durato mezz'ora) sviene e il cliente se ne va lasciandogli una moneta da 10 cent americani (la Numero Uno, totalmente inutile in Scozia). Questo suo primo lavoro, però, è stato architettato da suo padre Fergus, così come la ricompensa con un decino americano. Paperone rinviene, guarda la moneta e si rende conto di essere stato truffato, in questa occasione capisce che per tutto il resto della sua vita dovrà stare sempre all'erta perché tutti cercheranno di imbrogliarlo, ed egli per evitare ciò dovrà dimostrarsi "il più duro dei duri e il più furbo dei furbi". Decide di andare a cercar fortuna in America, ma il viaggio costa molto denaro e i suoi non possono permetterselo: Paperone è costretto quindi a lavorare ancora come lustrascarpe (ottimizzando tempi ed energie grazie a degli apparecchi di sua invenzione) e inoltre arrotonda intraprendendo un piccolo commercio di torba da ardere, andando di persona a prenderla nelle paludi durante la notte. In questo periodo Paperone non dimentica i suoi doveri familiari e contribuisce all'istruzione e alla crescita delle sorelle versando sempre alla famiglia parte dei suoi guadagni. Primi insuccessi In America cerca e trova in breve tempo suo zio, un vecchio marinaio soprannominato Manibuche De' Paperoni. Paperone è convinto di trovarsi davanti un uomo benestante e invece scopre che lo zio è un perdigiorno che non fa altro che giocare a carte con un imbroglione di nome Porcello Suinello. Proprio durante una partita in cui è presente anche Paperone, lo zio Manibuche vince una barca contro Suinello: zio e nipote decidono di utilizzarla per dare la caccia al tesoro della nave Drennan White. Sfortunatamente Suinello origlia tutto e cerca di battere Manibuche e Paperone sul tempo, dando inizio ad una gara; al termine dell'avventura (dove si incontra per la prima volta con il giovane Nonno Bassotto) trova il tesoro ma non può prenderne possesso. In seguito a questa avventura, Manibuche decide di intraprendere la carriera di scrittore e vende la nave a Paperone, che comincia come trasportatore fluviale, un'attività che fallirà a causa dell'affondamento della nave da parte dei Bassotti''Il signore del Mississippi, ''Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 25. Ancora insuccessi Dopo il fallimento sul Mississippi]Paperone cade accidentalmente da un treno dopo aver sgominato Jesse e Frank James. Solo e sperduto nel Montana accetta di fare il cowboy per conto di Murdo McKenzie: qui vivrà una nuova avventura nel tentativo di sgominare (con successo) la banda dei fratelli McViper e nella stessa occasione conoscerà Theodore Roosevelt liberandolo da una roccia sotto cui era rimasto intrappolato''Il cowboy delle Terre Maledette, ''Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 63. Alla fine andrà per la sua strada con la sua fidata cavalla Ortensia (nome della sorella di Paperone dotata di pessimo carattere). In seguito tenta la fortuna come minatore di rame, e, grazie ad un cavillo legale e all'aiuto di Howard Rockerduck (padre di John, futuro rivale di Paperone) riesce a diventare proprietario di una grandissima miniera di rame: i proprietari (tra cui Marcus Daly) gli offrono 10.000 dollari per rinunciare ai suoi diritti, ma lui non accetta decidendo di dedicarsi all'impresa del rame. Sembra la realizzazione dei sogni di Paperone, ma arriva una lettera da casa che lo avvisa di tornare con tutti i soldi che ha messo da parte per pagare le tasse arretrate sul castello di famiglia: Paperone è costretto così ad accettare i 10.000 e imbarcarsi per la Scozia. In Scozia Ritornato in Scozia per pagare le tasse sulla proprietà di famiglia, il club rivale dei Wiskervilles lo sfida a duello per poterlo mettere fuori combattimento e per rubargli i suoi averi, ma Paperone riesce a vincere il duello e a pagare le tasse. In Sudafrica, Australia e Klondike: ancora insuccessi Arriva in Sudafrica per cercare oro: durante il viaggio soccorre Cuordipietra Famedoro trovato legato sul dorso di un bufalo vagante per il deserto per aver rubato dei diamanti, ma questo gli ruba tutto mentre dorme''Il terrore del Transvaal, ''Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 106. Paperone si sveglia solamente ore dopo e si rende conto di essere stato derubato. A quel punto, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Paperone va in escandescenza, trova Famedoro e lo fa imprigionare. Non avendo successo con la ricerca dell'oro è costretto a viaggiare ancora: mentre si trova nel mezzo del deserto australiano conosce Jabiro Kapirgi, un indigeno che in realtà è un indovino, che lo guida in una meravigliosa caverna piena di misticismo e di segreti. All'interno della caverna c'è un opale di enorme valore e Paperone è combattuto se rubarlo o meno. Durante una tempesta perde la Numero Uno; Jabiro lo aiuta a ritrovarla, e dopo ore di ricerca Paperone decide che la ricchezza che tanto agogna non vale il prezzo di un tradimento della fiducia di un uomo. Lascia l'Australia senza denaro: in un cristallo di Jabiro vede una Aurora Boreale: questa lo ispira ad andare nello Yukon in cerca di oro. Per arrivare in nord America lavora come fuochista sulla nave La perla del sud, e una volta arrivato nello Yukon si licenzia e cerca qualcuno che venda materiali per cercatori: durante questa ricerca incontra il leggendario Wyatt EarpL'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 134, il quale rimane terrorizzato di fronte al papero che è ormai una leggenda. Paperone riesce a trovare un venditore ma è costretto ad indebitarsi con il losco e disonesto usuraio Soapy SlickL'argonauta del Fosso dell'Agonia Bianca, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 136 per poter comprare gli attrezzi. In seguito cerca e trova un terreno e vi lavora per anni con scarsi risultati, utilizzando quasi tutto il poco oro che riesce a trovare per pagare le esose rate del prestito concessogli da Soapy Slick; durante questo periodo vivrà quasi esclusivamente nel suo terreno, andando in città solo in rarissime occasioni. Finalmente ricco Dopo anni spesi in inutili scavi e sfiancante lavoro trova oro in grandi quantità, ma la sua ricchezza è minacciata da diversi individui. Nello Yukon, inoltre, conosce Doretta Doremì (la sua unica grande fiamma), ma ella per vendicarsi del mancato interesse di Paperone nei suoi confronti, lo denuncia al leggendario colonnello Samuel Benfield SteeleCuori nello Yukon, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 332 inventando calunnie appoggiate dai suoi concittadini che lo invidiano e desiderano appropriarsi della sua concessione mineraria, rivelatasi ricchissima di oro. Paperone riesce a difendere le sue miniere e combatte a viso aperto con Steele che giura di arrestarlo: il suo nome infine viene riabilitato in seguito ad un eroico salvataggio che in realtà è una messa in scena di Doretta, pentita di averlo ingiustamente accusato. Nel corso degli anni continua ad accumulare oro e decide di investirlo in alcune attività fondando una banca e diverse imprese (una segheria, una ditta di olio di pesce, una di trasporti navali e vendendo limonateIl miliardario di Colle Fosco, Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 161). Grazie alla banca finanzia altri cercatori di oro in cambio di parte dei loro profitti, in seguito lascia Dawson City per seguire altre attività e intraprenderne di nuove dimostrando di sapersi destreggiare in ogni tipo di affare grazie al suo fiuto; in questo periodo aumenta notevolmente la sua ricchezza diventando miliardario e contemporaneamente peggiora il suo carattere. Ritorno in Scozia, viaggi in giro per il mondo, dal ritiro al ritorno Torna a casa da uomo di successo, ma a causa del suo atteggiamento viene schernito da tutti, anche la sua famiglia e le sue sorelle non lo sopportano (nel frattempo i genitori sono morti). Decide così di tornare negli Stati Uniti, dove compra la collina ed edifica il suo deposito: nelle zone limitrofe, grazie ai suoi investimenti, un borgo di baracche che prende il nome di Paperopoli si sviluppa velocemente diventando una metropoli industrializzata. Parte per affari e sta via per 27 anni, inviando al deposito il denaro guadagnato. Al suo ritorno apprende di essere diventato l'uomo più ricco del mondo, ma il suo carattere è peggiorato sempre più e alla fine la sua famiglia lo abbandona. All'età di 75 anni decide di chiudere tutto il suo impero, e per 5 anni vive isolato in una villa. Nel Natale del suo ottantesimo anno di vita Paperone invita a cena Paperino e i nipotini; Paperino è convinto che egli oramai abbia scialacquato tutte le sue ricchezze e che le sue avventure siano solo bugie e frutto di deliri senili. Irritato da questo atteggiamento Paperone decide di portare i suoi parenti all'interno del deposito per mostrare loro le sue immense ricchezze e i suoi cimeli; sfortunatamente viene seguito dai Bassotti che lo catturano e lo derubano. Ovviamente, vedendo che qualcuno gli sottrae le sue ricchezze, Paperone moltiplica le sue energie, liberandosi e stupendo i nipotini per il modo in cui sgomina da solo l'intera banda. Dopo questa impresa Paperone si rende conto che il suo tempo non è finito, riapre tutti i suoi uffici e si rimette in affari, per dimostrare a tutti e a se stesso che lui è e sarà sempre il numero uno. Cronologia della vita La cronologia è basata sulle narrazioni di Don Rosa in The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck * 1867: Paperone nasce a Glasgow in Scozia. * 1877–1880: Paperone inizia l'attività di lustrascarpe e guadagna la Numero Uno, una moneta del valore di dieci centesimi americani, inutile in Scozia, che lo spronerà per il resto della sua vita ad essere "il più duro dei duri e il più furbo dei furbi". Nei tre anni successivi lavora duramente e prende infine la decisione di cercare la fortuna in America, imbarcandosi come mozzo su una nave-bestiame diretta a New Orleans. * 1880–1882: Paperone arriva negli Stati Uniti, a Louisville, dove incontra suo zio Angus, un imprenditore dalla dubbia reputazione nel campo del trasporto fluviale su battello a vapore lungo il Mississippi. Paperone lo affianca nel tentativo di recuperare il tesoro perduto di una nave affondata affrontando nel corso dell'avventura la Banda Bassotti per la prima volta; in seguito lavorerà insieme allo zio come trasportatore. * 1882: Lo zio Angus si ritira dall'attività cedendo a Paperone il proprio battello a vapore per una cifra modesta. In seguito Paperone scoprirà che la generosità dello zio è dovuta alla crisi che il trasporto fluviale sta subendo a causa delle nascenti compagnie ferroviarie transcontinentali. Cercando fortuna ad ovest si reca nel Montana, dove trova lavoro come cowboy per il compatriota Murdo MacKenzie, un allevatore di bestiame. * 1883–1885: Le crescenti difficoltà che Murdo MacKenzie deve affrontare lo costrigono a licenziare Paperone, che decide di diventare un minatore, stabilendosi a Butte, in Montana, dove spera di trovare argento. Il terreno è povero di metallo prezioso, tuttavia nasconde immense quantità di rame, il cui prezzo sta inaspettatamente e vertiginosamente crescendo per la sua applicazione nella crescente diffusione della corrente elettrica in tutta la nazione. Nonostante ciò, l'appezzamento di Paperone non è sufficiente a garantirgli la ricchezza che invece raggiungono i proprietari della miniera della Collina dell'Anaconda, Marcus Daly e Howard Rockerduck (padre del futuro rivale di Paperone, John D. Rockerduck). Sarà lo stesso Howard Rockerduck, un papero che ha realizzato la sua fortuna con le proprie mani e che vede in Paperone se stesso da giovane, a svelare al giovane scozzese un oscuro cavillo legale per cui avrebbe diritto alla concessione della Collina dell'Anaconda, che tuttavia è costretto a cedere per tornare in Scozia a causa di gravi problemi familiari. Durante uno dei suoi viaggi, il 27 agosto 1883 Paperone assieme a Cacciavite Pitagorico assiste all'eruzione del vulcano Krakatoa. * 1886–1889: Paperone viaggia in Sudafrica nella speranza di riuscire finalmente a raggiungere il successo come minatore, cercando ancora l'oro. Tuttavia la concentrazione di metallo prezioso è tale che la sua estrazione sia redditizia solo per le grandi compagnie minerarie, già arricchite dall'estrazione di diamanti. Nel corso della sua avventura farà il primo incontro col suo futuro rivale, il giovane e disonesto boero Cuordipietra Famedoro. * 1889–1893: Paperone torna negli Stati Uniti in cerca d'oro, senza tuttavia avere fortuna. Nel corso della sua permanenza diventerà noto col nome di Veleno di Pizen Bluff. * 1893–1896: Ancora una volta alla ricerca dell'oro, Paperone viaggia fino in Australia, senza tuttavia avere successo. Muore lo zio Jake. * 1896–1899: Paperone arriva in Klondike, dove esplode la Corsa all'oro. La sua indomita tenacia, unita ad una vita di fallimenti ed importanti lezioni, gli conferisce una marcia in più rispetto agli altri scavatori. Per primo, affronta il Ghiacciaio Collo d'Alce dove risiede un mostro che terrorizza i minatori (e che si rivelerà essere un mammuth morto ma preservato integro dalla gelida temperatura ambientale), unico accesso alla Valle dell'Agonia Bianca, dove trova un ricco giacimento d'oro. Nel corso dell'avventura avrà la sfortuna di imbattersi in Soapy Slick, uno strozzino opportunista dei cui soldi ha però bisogno per acquistare gli attrezzi necessari. Conosce inoltre Doretta Doremì, con cui avrà un rapporto controverso e che è riconosciuta come la sua unica vera fiamma. * 1897: La madre di Paperone muore a 57 anni. * 1899–1902: Paperone diventa milionario ed espande il suo giro d'affari, compra una banca e fonda diverse imprese. * 1901: Muore Angus "Manibuche" de' Paperoni. * 1902: Diventa miliardario e ritorna in Scozia per stabilirvisi. Tuttavia si rende conto di aver perso il contatto con la sua terra natia e decide di portare la sua famiglia con sé in America, il posto che ormai ritiene la sua vera patria. Solo le sorelle accettano di seguirlo a Paperopoli, dove aveva comprato un piccolo appezzamento anni prima, mentre il padre Fergus decide restare a Colle Fosco affermando di essere troppo vecchio per stabilirsi in un altro paese; durante la notte precedente la partenza della sua famiglia, Fergus muore, all'età di 67 anni. * 1909: Nel corso di un viaggio d'affari in Africa, le sorelle si rendono conto di quanto loro fratello sia cambiato, inasprito da una vita di stenti e fallimenti. In un episodio di eccezionale crudeltà, Paperone fa bruciare un villaggio come ritorsione per il loro rifiuto di concedergli lo sfruttamento minerario della zona. Pur rimanendo un'eccezione nella vita del papero più ricco del mondo, l'evento spingerà le sorelle a tornare a Paperopoli e perseguiterà Paperone per molti anni (anche letteralmente, sotto le spoglie di un Gongoro, una sorta di zombie nato dal maleficio del capo del villaggio distrutto da Paperone). * 1909 – 1930: Mentre le sorelle rimangono a Paperopoli gestendo il lavoro d'ufficio dei numerosi affari di Paperone, egli, nel tentativo di ricongiungersi e riappacificarsi con le sorelle, viaggia a lungo, fino al punto da compiere tante deviazioni (in nome del profitto) da dimenticarsi completamente delle sue mancanze come fratello. L'ossessione di diventare il papero più ricco del mondo lo spinge a compiere imprese memorabili e concludere affari eccezionali, al pesante prezzo di perdere di mira l'iniziale intento del suo viaggio. * 1930: Paperone raggiunge finalmente il suo obiettivo e risulta essere il papero più ricco del pianeta. Il suo deposito trabocca di monete d'oro e ogni genere di tesori. Il papero, sempre più burbero e aspro, fa il suo atteso ritorno a Paperopoli, che grazie ai suoi investimenti è ora una rigogliosa metropoli. Un ulteriore, violento litigio con le sorelle lo allontana definitivamente dalla famiglia. * 1942: Paperone, persa la sua proverbiale vitalità, decide all'età di 75 anni di ritirarsi dagli affari e di chiudere tutte le sue imprese, depresso e convinto che nessuno sia degno di ereditare le sue ricchezze. * 1947: Paperone decide di conoscere Paperino, figlio di sua sorella Ortensia, e i suoi nipoti, Qui, Quo e Qua. Nel mostrare l'immensa fortuna che ancora oggi giace nei tre ettari cubici del suo deposito (e che i media ritenevano una leggenda metropolitana) ai nipoti, la espone alla Banda Bassotti. Saranno i piccoli Qui, Quo e Qua a spronare il decrepito zio Paperone a ritrovare l'energia di un tempo. Con la sua ritrovata vitalità, il papero salva la sua famiglia e in essa trova una nuova ragione per tornare il papero attivo e audace di un tempo. La morte di Paperone secondo Don Rosa Oltre a dare a Paperone una vera e propria biografia, Don Rosa ha anche pensato per lui un anno di morte, il 1967, che è proprio l'anno in cui Carl Barks, creatore di Paperone, ha smesso di scrivere e disegnare storie a fumetti vent'anni esatti dopo aver creato il personaggio (anche se in futuro continuerà ancora ad occuparsi nelle vesti di sceneggiatorePiero Marovelli, Elvio Paolini, Giulio Saccomanno, Introduzione a Paperino. La fenomenologia sociale nei fumetti di Carl Barks, Sansoni, Firenze, 1974, p.5). L'anno appare nella cronologia personale dell'autoreDalla pagina "Don Rosa on himself" su DCML nonché in una vignetta pubblicata nel 1991, che rappresenta la sua tomba. . La lapide reca il motto Fortuna favet fortibus (la sorte aiuta gli audaci); intorno ad essa stanno Paperino e Paperina invecchiati (probabilmente sposati visto che entrambi portano un anello al dito), insieme a Qui, Quo e Qua cresciuti: Paperino lamenta il fatto che nessuno lo autorizzerà mai a raccontare l'ultima avventura dello zio. In questo modo, Don Rosa ha introdotto una concezione realistica del trascorrere del tempo nei fumetti Disney discostandosi dagli autori che producono storie ambientate nel nostro "presente" senza mai far invecchiare i personaggi: In accordo con la sua vignetta e la propria cronologia, tutte le storie di Don Rosa sono ambientate negli anni cinquanta, e comunque mai dopo il 1967. A proposito della vignetta l'autore ha dichiarato: Da segnalare comunque un intervento dell'autore, rivolto ai fan che chiedevano lumi sulla vicenda, che sembrerebbe palesare l'intento non ufficiale della cosa, come dimostrano queste sue parole: La vita di Paperone secondo gli autori italiani In Italia sono state scritte numerose storie sul passato di Paperone, le quali però il più delle volte si contraddicono a vicenda. Uno degli eventi della vita di Paperone che rimane pressoché inalterato in queste storie è il fatto che si sia arricchito in Klondike negli anni 1890. Nella Storia e gloria della dinastia dei paperi, saga scritta da Guido Martina che narra la storia della famiglia dei paperi dai tempi dell'antico Egitto a oggi, tuttavia questi avvenimenti vengono in parte modificati, sostenendo che non fu Paperone a fare il cercatore d'oro in Klondike ma suo padre Paperon-Papa, che Paperone nacque nel 1897 e che la sua prima parola pronunciata fu dollaro. In una storia di Rodolfo Cimino, Paperone narra ai nipoti di aver fatto, ai tempi del Klondike, il postino e il cercatore d'oro allo stesso tempo. In alcune delle storie italiane sul Klondike appare anche Doretta Doremi, di cui Paperone è innamorato, anche se spesso tenta di non darlo a vedere. In molte storie italiane, Paperone è il fratello di Nonna Papera. Secondo Buon compleanno, Paperino! del 1984, furono Paperone e Nonna Papera a trovare, in una notte di tempesta, un neonato Paperino, appena uscito dall'uovo. Paperino venne ospitato nella fattoria di Nonna Papera, scenario confermato nella serie di storie Paperino Paperotto, nella quale Paperone fa qualche apparizione ogni tanto. Ricchezza Sebbene Paperone sia un personaggio di fantasia, in molti, dai disegnatori ai lettori, hanno tentato di definire a quanto ammonti il suo patrimonio. Il valore esatto è però oggetto di dispute già da parte dei suoi autori, che spesso lo indicano utilizzando unità di misura da loro inventate: Carl Barks stima il trust di Paperone in «1 multiplujilione, 9 obsquatumatilioni, 623 dollari e 62 centesimi.» , mentre il suo allievo Don Rosa nella Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni ne dà una stima di «5 multiplujilioni, 9 impossibidilioni, 7 fantasticatrilioni di dollari e 16 centesimi». Invece, nella storia a fumetti Zio Paperone e il dollaro pesante, il capitale di Paperone ammonterebbe a 1200 fusomilioni (il fusomilione è una cifra talmente alta da fondere i meccanismi di un calcolatore!), però il termine più classico per definire la quantità dei dollari di Paperone è "45 fantastiliardi". La rivista Forbes che pubblica annualmente la classifica dei miliardari del mondo, da alcuni anni ha iniziato a pubblicare anche la Forbes Fictional Fifteen , ovvero una classifica dei miliardari nel mondo della finzione comprendente tra gli altri Gordon Gekko, Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne e Charles Montgomery Burns. In questa classifica gli autori non potendo stimare i possedimenti sconfinati di Paperone hanno deciso di prendere in considerazione esclusivamente il denaro accumulato all'interno del deposito (i famosi tre acri cubi (ettari nella versione italiana per un errore di traduzione) di denaro, per questo Paperone è solo quarto in classifica) valutandolo 8,2 miliardi di dollari . Nel 2005 la stima è stata confermata , mentre nel 2006 è stata corretta a 10,9 miliardi di dollari , una sovrastima che lo ha portato al terzo posto della classifica. In questa speciale classifica Paperone conquista finalmente la prima posizione nel 2007, in seguito al rialzo del prezzo dell'oro con un patrimonio di 28,8 miliardi di USD. . Con complicati conteggi, è stato calcolato che la fortuna di Paperone contenuta nel solo Deposito di Paperopoli ammonterebbe a un totale di 2000 miliardi di dollariI Classici del Fumetto: Zio Paperone. Di sicuro si sa che Paperone divenne miliardario nel 1902''Il miliardario di Colle Fosco, ''Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni pagina 162 e che è, da un sacco di anni, il più ricco del mondo in assoluto (cioè supera ogni altro "concorrente", sia della realtà e sia della leggenda o finzione, sia del presente e sia del passato) in quanto le sue ricchezze totali, costituite da azioni, obbligazioni, immobili, imprese industriali e commerciali, banche, assicurazioni, miniere, materie preziose e da tantissimi altri valori di ogni tipologia esistente che, per ovvi motivi di spazio e, soprattutto, per ovvi motivi di opportunità di investimento, non sono presenti nel deposito, sono veramente sconfinate, dilatate all'inverosimile e (quasi) illimitate, caratterizzate da un tasso di crescita annuo grandissimo e costante. Secondo la versione italiana di "The Money Drop", il denaro di Paperone ammonterebbe a poco più di 44 miliardi di $ Rivali e nemici Nelle storie di Paperone c'è sempre qualcuno contro cui deve combattere: da chi cerca di derubarlo agli imprenditori concorrenti (soprattutto questi ultimi nei primi anni cambiavano da storia a storia ma in seguito gli autori si sono soffermati particolarmente su alcuni personaggi). Cuordipietra Famedoro Cuordipietra Famedoro è un crudele e disonesto miliardario sudafricano. Paperone lo conosce per la prima volta casualmente in Sudafrica mentre è in cerca di oro. Il primo incontro tra i due avviene in circostanze molto turbolente perché Famedoro è legato sul dorso di un bufalo come pena per aver tentato di rubare dei diamanti, Paperone ignaro lo salva e accetta di essere accompagnato e guidato fino alla sua meta in cambio del vitto; purtroppo Famedoro approfitta della notte per scappare con tutti gli averi di Paperone, che, non dandosi per vinto, lo insegue fino a quando non lo ritrova e lo fa imprigionare. Famedoro è di origine umile, ed esattamente come Paperone si costruisce da solo la sua fortuna definendosi un Self-Made, ma a differenza di questo costruisce il suo impero grazie a truffe, imbrogli, raggiri e ad ogni genere di scorrettezza. Famedoro è l'antagonista preferito degli autori americani, mentre in Italia il suo ruolo è stato soppiantato da Rockerduck, ed è caratterizzato da un odio personale (reciproco per altro) verso Paperone, oltre che da una concorrenza imprenditoriale. Rockerduck John D. Rockerduck è stato creato da Carl Barks nella storia Zio Paperone e la superbenzina, con l'intento di non essere più riutilizzato, ma in seguito il personaggio è stato adottato da molti autori italiani che lo hanno reso l'antagonista per antonomasia di Paperone. I due si incontrano per la prima volta quando John è ancora un bambino e Paperone è ancora giovane (sui 20 anni): in questa occasione John rimprovera al padre Howard di passare troppo tempo con gli scavatori puzzolenti, denotando un carattere snob e viziato (non più presente da adulto). A differenza di Paperone e Famedoro, John Rockerduck non ha dovuto faticare per diventare ricco avendo ereditato le ricchezze di suo padre. Diversamente da Famedoro, la rivalità tra Rockerduck e Paperone sembra limitarsi agli aspetti professionali, non sono rare infatti le occasioni in cui i due collaborano per un obiettivo comune e addirittura aiutarsi l'un l'altro, cosa che non accade mai tra Paperone e Famedoro che sembrano detestarsi anche sul piano personale. Banda Bassotti La Banda Bassotti è il nome di una famiglia di ladri capitanata da Nonno Bassotto (nei fumetti) e Mamma Bassotto (nella serie televisiva DuckTales). Questi ladri hanno come unico obiettivo quello di riuscire a rapinare il deposito di Paperone, cosa che ovviamente non riescono mai a fare nonostante i numerosi piani e tentativi. Il primo incontro tra Paperone e i Bassotti avviene quando questi aiuta lo zio Manibuche a vincere una gara fluviale; in quell'occasione i Bassotti vengono assoldati dal rivale di Manibuche come equipaggio della sua nave, e lo aiutano cercando di mettere fuori combattimento Paperone e lo zio. I bassotti vivono in una roulotte o in una casetta diroccata (a seconda delle versioni) e si distinguono tra loro dal numero di matricola del carcere (in DuckTales ogni bassotto ha un proprio nome). Amelia Amelia è una strega napoletana che vive sulle pendici del Vesuvio (nella prima storia viene anche affermato il nome del paese vicino, Sulfurea); è ossessionata dall'idea di prendere la numero uno di Paperone. Amelia deve ottenere una moneta da ognuno degli uomini più ricchi del mondo, allo scopo di fonderle in un amuleto che renderà lei stessa ricchissima: si reca nell'ufficio di Paperone per comprare una moneta, ma quando viene a conoscenza della Numero Uno, vuole comprarla in quanto essa è quella dotata di maggior potere perché è quella che Paperone ha toccato più volte di tutte le altre. Il rifiuto di Paperone scatenerà le ire della strega che da quel momento diventerà nemica giurata del papero più ricco del mondo. Esattamente come i Bassotti anche lei vede fallire costantemente i suoi piani a causa della determinazione di Paperone nel difendere le sue proprietà. Collaboratori Oltre ai suoi parenti, Paperone si avvale della collaborazione di alcune persone che godono della sua fiducia e talora del suo affetto: costoro ricevono uno stipendio particolarmente basso e non hanno diritto a ferie se non in rarissime condizioni. Nella serie DuckTales appare anche il suo avvocato. Battista Battista è il tuttofare di Paperone, svolge infatti le mansioni di maggiordomo, cameriere, cuoco, giardiniere e guardia di sicurezza, oltre a fare le pulizie e occuparsi personalmente delle piccole riparazioni domestiche. Le sue capacità di fare il massimo con poco sono eccezionali anche perché il suo principale gli dà un budget per le spese talmente limitato che senza il suo ingegno i due sarebbero costretti a morire di stenti. Battista vive al deposito e serve Paperone ad orario continuato, sia di giorno che di notte, inoltre asseconda tutti i capricci e le bizzarrie del suo principale diventando il suo primo confidente: spesso è lui che in caso di problemi chiama Paperino e i nipotini per assistere il vecchio zio. Battista partecipa occasionalmente anche alle missioni a caccia di tesori di Paperone, ma spesso rimane a casa per proteggere il deposito dagli attacchi dei Bassotti o di Amelia e mantenerlo in ordine in attesa del ritorno del capo. Archie Archie è il maggiordomo/autista di Paperone nella serie animata Ducktales. È un tipo molto paziente che parla con accento inglese e mostra sempre la classe di un vero maggiordomo. Ha un aspetto più vecchio rispetto a Battista ed è anche più grassoccio. Miss Paperett Miss Paperett (il cui nome di battesimo è Emily ) è la segretaria di Paperone. Si occupa di gestire la fittissima agenda del suo principale e il suo archivio; a differenza di Battista non vive al deposito ma ci lavora soltanto e questo fa sì che il suo rapporto di fiducia con Paperone non arrivi mai allo stesso livello di quello con Battista, sebbene anche Miss Paperett sia un'importante confidente per Paperone. Archimede Pitagorico e Pico de Paperis Il genio pratico di Archimede e il tuttologo onnisciente plurilaureato Pico svolgono molto spesso la funzione di consulenti (ovviamente gratis) per Paperone. Il primo si occupa di costruire tutte le macchine necessarie al magnate per compiere le sue imprese (talvolta alcune geniali invenzioni di Archimede vengono commercializzate da Paperone che ne ottiene immensi guadagni). Pico compie spesso ricerche per conto di Paperone e lo erudisce ogni qualvolta egli ne abbia bisogno. Bentina Beakley Bentina Beakley è la governante di Villa de' Paperoni nella serie televisiva Ducktales, dove si occupa della magione e di Qui, Quo, Qua (che la chiamano Tata, in segno di affetto) nonché di sua nipote Gaia, il paperottolo preistorico Bubba ed il suo cucciolo di triceratopo Tootsie. Viene chiamata affettuosamente Tata anche dallo stesso Paperone. Fenton Paperconchiglia Fenton è un personaggio televisivo della serie Ducktales, dove lavora come ragioniere di Paperone. Nei panni del supereroe Robopap è anche la guardia del corpo del miliardario. Famiglia Paperon de' Paperoni è l'ultimo discendente del suo clan a portarne il cognome, la sorella minore Ortensia si è sposata con Quackmore Duck, avendo due figli, Della (la madre di Qui, Quo, Qua, di cui si ignora che fine abbia fatto) e Paperino, che è quindi il parente più prossimo di Paperone e insieme ai nipotini l'ultimo del clan dei de' Paperoni. Anche se non sembra Paperone è molto legato alla sua famiglia . Secondo Don Rosa, Matilda, la sua altra sorella, sarebbe sposata con il tuttologo Pico De Paperis. Altri parenti acquisiti di Paperone sono gli altri figli di Nonna Papera e Humperdink Duck: Dafne Duck ed Eider Duck (i fratelli di Quackmore Duck, padre di Paperino) e i loro figli (cugini di Paperino per parte di padre) vale a dire Gastone Paperone (figlio di Dafne e Gustavo Paperone) e Paperoga (figlio di Eider e Lulubelle Loon). Un aspetto interessante in questo intrico di parentele è il fatto che zio Paperone è fratello della madre di Paperino, che a sua volta è fratello della madre di Qui Quo e Qua. Ma dal momento che questo albero genealogico non era conosciuto con precisione ai tempi delle prime avventure i traduttori dei fumetti disneyani in arabo si sono trovati di fronte a un dilemma: infatti in arabo non esiste un termine "generico" per "zio", ma è necessario specificare sempre se si tratta di "zio paterno" ('am) o "zio materno" (khal). Probabilmente a causa dell'"autorevolezza" dei personaggi, i traduttori optarono per lo "zio paterno", figura di spicco nella famiglia araba tradizionale: 'Am Dahab "Zio Paperone", 'Am Butut "Zio Paperino", con una scelta che si è però rivelata infelice rispetto alle genealogie di Barks e Don Rosa. In un episodio della serie televisiva Ducktales, La sposa portava un abito a righe (The bride wore stripes), la mamma dei Bassotti (Ma' Bass) riesce a farsi passare per la moglie di Paperone, tramite delle foto e dei documenti falsi. Infine si ricorda che nell'episodio 65 (Le nozze di zio Paperone) viene corteggiato da Milionaria Vanderbucks, la quale ha il solo scopo di mettere le mani sui suoi soldi. Il Paperone supereroe Paperon de' Paperoni assume almeno tre volte una seconda identità da giustiziere, rispettivamente in Topolino n. 1027, n. 1632 e n. 2078. Nella prima storia, Zio Paperone e il Pescecane Mascherato, si veste come Zorro e, munito di armi inventate da Archimede Pitagorico, scende in campo a difendere i ricchi di Paperopoli vessati dalle tasse. Paperino lo aiuta, ma viene scoperto e torturato dal Sindaco e dalla sua banda: il "Pescecane" arriva in tempo per salvarlo. Paperone diventa poi la Tuba Mascherata nella storia Paperinik e il mistero di Tuba Mascherata scritta da Massimo Marconi e disegnata da Massimo De Vita: L'alter ego del papero più ricco del mondo è stavolta vestito con una palandrana nera e come arma ha un cannone arrugginito che sbuca dalla tuba, attraverso la pressione su un bottone. È estremamente maldestro, ma nonostante ciò riesce per pura fortuna a sconfiggere i Bassotti. Avendo necessità di una scorta (ovviamente, economica) per un carico di oro e poiché Paperinik e Paperinika si sono rifiutati di aiutarlo, Paperone decide di scortarlo egli stesso nei panni di "Tuba Mascherata". Inventa un costume, dopodiché costringe i giornalisti del suo giornale a diffondere voci incoraggianti su questo nuovo, grande supereroe. Nel frattempo, i Bassotti inventano uno specchio in grado di rispedire al mittente sia i raggi della pistola di Paperinik che il raggio ipnotico di Paperinika. Forti della loro nuova arma, la Banda tende un agguato a Paperone, che riesce a sconfiggerli in maniera alquanto rocambolesca. Lo specchio però cade sulla testa di Paperone/Tuba Mascherata, che sviene. Paperinik, Paperinika e Battista smascherano il "supereroe" e, venuti a conoscenza della sua identità, decidono di non far parola della scoperta con Paperone. Nella terza storia, Paperone supereroe, Paperone si fa costruire una tuta in grado di conferirgli superpoteri da Archimede in modo da poter raccogliere le monetine cadute a terra più velocemente, prima che qualcun altro gliele soffi, a causa del suo udito che, con l'età, è diminuito. Dopo molti allenamenti, riesce, grazie a una tuta provveduta di ali, a raccogliere monetine anche agli antipodi. Purtroppo, adesso anche durante gli affari gli viene spontaneo raccogliere monetine cadute ovunque, e per questo decide di togliersi la tuta e di munirsi di paraorecchie, per evitare di ferirsi cercando di prendere monete troppo distanti e in luoghi pericolosi. Paperone diventa supereroe anche in un episodio di DuckTales, "The Masked Mallard" (Il Papero Mascherato), dove un giornalista da strapazzo mette in giro false voci sul conto dello Zione per screditarlo. Paperone si trasforma quindi nel Papero Mascherato, supereroe (dalle fattezze molto simili a Paperinik) che combatte il crimine, e decide quindi di rivelare la sua vera identità dopo un periodo di buone azioni per la cittadinanza, così da rimettere in buona luce il suo nome. Nella storia Paperinik e la battaglia delle pizze (pubblicata sul numero 266 dell'Almanacco Topolino) Paperone si traveste da Paperinik allo scopo di pubblicizzare (senza il consenso dell'eroe mascherato) le sue immangiabili pizze industriali. Note Categoria:Personaggi dell'universo di Paperino Categoria:Paperi immaginari Categoria:Personaggi dei fumetti Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei cortometraggi d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei film d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi delle serie televisive d'animazione Disney Categoria:Personaggi dei videogiochi Disney Categoria:Personaggi di DuckTales Categoria:1929 births Categoria:2014 deaths